


Restrained // Released

by StarsAreMyOcean



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAreMyOcean/pseuds/StarsAreMyOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Keen is the one person in the world that Raymond Reddington would submit himself to...she just needs some guidance to fully unlock her potential.  Takes place sometime after S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If bondage and D/s dynamics aren't your scene, please leave now. You have been warned. It will start off light but it will get heavier in later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser/flash forward originally posted to Tumblr.

Red tilted his head sideways, an appreciative smirk on his face at the woman standing before him. With a lustful gaze he scanned every inch of her, taking in every little nuance. Her lips curled delicately upwards, pupils dilated and glaring. She had gone blonde again, something she knew stirred wild passions within him. She was wearing that perfectly cut pantsuit she was so fond of complete with a delicate, low-cut floral blouse. Her whole body screamed attitude and dominance...whether it was the crossed arms or the way she posited her legs that added to that air, he wasn’t sure. He loved this little game of theirs and she was really coming into her own.

Delicately licking his lips, he broke his gaze from her, settling upon the leather restraints holding him to a chair. He pouted his lips just a bit before tugging at them. They were an excellent quality leather, dyed a shade of eggplant so deep it was almost black and the lining was so silky soft against his bare skin. Stormy blue eyes looked up once more at the sound of heels clicking towards him.

“Well Raymond, here we are.” She sauntered towards him with a grace fitting of a high-fashion catwalk. One hand brushed along his shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine right to the forming erection pressing into his tightly cut trousers. She gently fanned her fingers on each shoulder and he could feel her breath on his neck before she spoke again.

“What do you want Raymond? What do you really want?”


	2. Confessions, pt. 1

“Raymond, you need to talk to her about this, you cannot keep these feelings to yourself,” Dembe leaned against the wall across from Red, trying to catch the man’s gaze.

“I can't.” He lazily stared outside, the light illuminating blue eyes clouded with apprehension.

“No. It is not that you can't. You choose not to. There are so many secrets you have kept from Elizabeth. But this one, this is the one that would destroy you.” His tone was harsh, the words meant to cut. Red’s snapped from his dreamy daze looking outside to finally meet Dembe’s face. “I see the way you look at her. Your heart breaks a little more every time.”

“I've done too much damage to her life, she would never reciprocate those feelings. What use would admitting such dreams be if the only answer is being stabbed in the heart.”

“Do you know? She looks at you the same.” Red cocked his head sideways, his full attention on the man. “That is not in your head. Anyone can see it.”

“Perhaps Dembe.”

“Talk to her. You know she craves truth and honesty from you. For far too long you have baited her with half-truths. Do not push her away.” Silence hung heavy in the air before Dembe moved to leave. He gently squeezed Red’s shoulder on his way by.

“Geoff called. He said the documents should arrive at the usual drop in a couple of hours. Do you want me to make a stop on the way back?” Red sighed heavily, and relaxed a jaw he hadn’t realized had been clenched.

“Please. I’ll give her a call. Tell her you’ll be in touch.” A cool spot spread across his shoulder where Dembe’s hand had been just a moment ago. Footsteps reached the door and a soft click told him he had some time with his own thoughts.

“Lizzie...” he softly moaned her name. Reaching into his pocket, he extracted his phone and quickly dialed a number he had long ago committed to memory.

“Yes?”

“Elizabeth, we need to talk.”

* * *

Red tossed a look over his shoulder at the sound of the apartment door creaking open. A stern faced Dembe met his gaze and handed him a thick manilla envelope before stepping aside to let Liz enter.

“Hey. You wanted to talk Red?” He flashed the bulging envelope at Liz.

“The next name on the list. My contact in Leipzig finally came through with some information.” Liz just rolled her eyes and let her jaw hang limply. Her tongue flitted to the corner of her mouth, a small tick of annoyance Red found absolutely endearing on her.

“I am. So. Tired. I thought we were taking a break from all this?” She glared at him now, disatisfaction written all across her face.

“We are.” He tossed her a mischievous smile as he placed the envelope on the living room table. With a gentle swagger, he moved across the room to pour himself a drink.

“Care for a glass? Macallan, 25 year. Delightfully fruity on the nose and fills the mouth with warm spices and rich dried fruits.” His hands waved wildly in front of his mouth before grasping the glass and bottle. “And the spice and smoke of the finish. Ahh. Delectable. Worth every penny of the $1,300 I paid for the bottle.”

Liz watched as he poured some of the rich mahogany liquid and passed it towards her. She took the glass, fingers lightly brushing his hand. His eyes fell at that slight touch and lingered on his own empty glass a moment.

“What did you really want to talk about Red?” Raising the glass to her lips, she was careful to breathe in the flavors before taking a delicate sip. “I know there’s more to you having me come here than that file.”

Red walked to the couch, undoing his tie and popping the first couple buttons of his dress shirt. He sank into the depths of its cushions, taking a swig of the whiskey.

“The past few years have been...difficult for me Lizzie. I promised to protect you. But I let my feelings get the best of me and because of that, I put you in danger. When you died, l...the warmth and light that you cast on my life had been put out. I lost my way.” His eyes has begun to water, threatening to break the faux calm. “The pain that caused me was...unbearable. There was so much I never said and even now, have left unsaid.” Red felt the weight of the couch shift as Liz snuggled close to him. Her arms laced themselves between his and their fingers intertwined. “Please don't leave me Lizzie. It almost killed me once. I wouldn't survive if it were to happen again.”

He turned to look at her, studying every detail of her face. The way her eyebrow ever so slightly crested when she looked at him. How her perfectly accentuated cheekbones framed her brilliantly blue eyes. Hair gently sweeping across her forehead. He set his glass on the side table and reached to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His breath caught as their eyes met. She was looking at him, peering into his soul.

“I'm not going anywhere.” She rubbed against his hand, sending chills surging through his arm. “Raymond...I do love you.” The words escaped her lips, a barely audible whisper. Liz leaned in, her lips meshing with his as her glass tumbled to the floor. Red grabbed her face with both hands, carefully stroking her cheeks. His tears now flowed freely as long restrained emotions finally found the release they so desperately wanted.

Liz pulled back ever so slightly to nibble on his lower lip, eliciting a throaty growl. At the sound, she grabbed his wrists, and removed them from her face. Red’s heart was pounding as he tried to catch his breath, emotions swelling deep within. His eyes were still closed, lost in thoughts and sensations. He was aware that Liz was still firmly grasping his wrists. He tried to move them back to her but she only held on tighter.

“I’m sorry Lizzie. I should not have done that.” Afraid of what he might find, he slowly opened his eyes. Liz’s hair was a bigger mess than when they started. Her eyes so dilated, they were almost black. He watched her tongue as it rolled between her teeth, eyeing every inch of him.

“Are we really going to do this Raymond? Are either of us honestly ready for what this means for us?” She queried as she finally settled her eyes upon his face.

“If that’s what you want, then yes. It’s always been about you Lizzie. I’ve indulged in my selfish desires long enough. I will do as you say.” She loosened her hold on his wrists, and gingerly grabbed his hands as she stood. He followed her as she tugged him from the couch, heading towards the bedroom.

Liz pinned him against the wall as she fumbled with the doorknob. The abrupt motion and subsequent stop further stimulated his growing erection. He was enjoying her roughness and prayed that it continued beyond. She hooked one arm around his waist and lead him towards the bed, lips locked together. Liz tried to undo the buttons of his vest and shirt as best she could without breaking the contact. Feeling her struggling, he helped her along and let the shirts slide from his shoulders.

He slithered his hands under the silky knit top she was wearing, caressing her sides, forming figure eights all the way to the small of her back. Red broke off their kiss to remove the shirt, sliding his hands all the way up her back, and slowly bringing them to the front to brush past perfectly perky breasts. With one quick movement, he pulled it over her head and tossed it to the far corner of the room.

Liz kneeled on the bed, straddling Red. She ran her hands across his chest, noting all the scars. Silvery cuts. Shimmering bullet wounds. She teased pink nipples and grinned wickedly when they perked up with very little provocation. Walking her fingers up to his shoulders, she toyed with the edges of the burn scars she knew covered his back. He couldn’t help but to roll his head back at her touch.

“You can press harder Lizzie. You won’t hurt me.”

“What does it feel like?” she asked as she traced all the bumps and ridges of the scars.

“Not much. I know you’re touching me, but not much more than that. It takes a bit more...aggressive stimulation for me to feel anything there.” Liz carefully dug her nails in, gliding through little valleys, flicking across the raised areas. A deep moan rumbled throughout Red. His penis was now fully erect and it was fighting a losing war with his pants. He wished she would just remove the offensive garment and let him free. But this was her game and he was nothing more than a pawn under her command.

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing Red.” He could hear the teasing in her voice. The words dripping with lust.

“You have no idea the breadth of my desires.” If only she knew. But this wasn’t about him. Not now. Not yet. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back. When his back was against the mattress, she lowered her face to his ear.

“Be right back. Lose the pants before I return.” She hissed the words, sending shivers all over, before removing herself from his lap. When he heard her feet pounding down the hall, he propped himself up on his elbows. With a sigh, he pushed himself up the rest of the way and removed his socks before standing up. He quickly worked the buckle loose and with a gentle push, the pants and boxers fell to the floor. He once again sat on the edge of the bed, awaiting Liz’s return.

When she returned, she was sans pants and she had quickly pulled her hair back. Red caught a glimpse of a few items in her hands and his interest piqued. His cock twitched in anticipation of events to come. Liz flashed something small, wrapped in gold at him. Biting the corner, she tore into the item as she strutted seductively towards him. Letting the wrapper fall from her lips, she squatted down between his legs, and gently encased the throbbing member in the condom. He loved the feeling of her hand as it slid over the head and down the shaft.

Having her touch him like that, it was a feeling he had been craving for so long. He could feel her running her hands along the inside of his thighs, wrapping around his hips. She teased his sides with light fingers as she continued making her way up his body. She planted kisses starting at his lower abdomen and continued upwards from there. Finally, her face was inches from his. He could feel her breath against his face. The anticipation was murderous. She grabbed his wrists, one at a time, and moved them above his head.

“You enjoyed this earlier, didn’t you?” she planted little kisses along his jaw.

“Yes.” It was all he could muster. She guided his cock towards her vaginal entrance and gently lowered herself before returning her hands to his wrists, pressing down hard. She moved up and down, quickly at first, then slowed down to really tease him. She would pause at his head, then thrust downwards, taking in his full length. It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar tingle of release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [cantletgo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantletgo/pseuds/cantletgo).


End file.
